huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huntik Fanon Wiki:Image Policy
Images uploaded to the Huntik Fanon Wiki must abide by the following guidelines. While exceptions may be made on a case-by-case basis, all users are requested to ask permission before assuming they may make use of an exception. For information regarding uploading images in general please see . Copyright and Licensing For legal reasons, every single image must include licensing information. This is the responsibility of the uploader. Any images which do not adhere to these licensing standards may be removed from the Huntik Fanon Wiki with no prior warning. Any fan art that is uploaded must be uploaded with the permission of the original author. Simply because Google or Yahoo! displays an image in an image search does not mean you may use it as your own or that you may use it. If you suspect that your artwork or intellectual property has been used without permission, please contact Lhikan634. Images that infringe on another author's copyright or intellectual property may be removed from the Huntik Fanon Wiki with no prior warning. Additionally, no image is permitted to contain any watermark aside from those of the ultimate copyright holders, the broadcasting network, or creator of original fan art. If any part of the artwork cannot be claimed as one's intellectual property, then adding a watermark is a violation of ownership. Any images containing a watermark that claims ownership to artwork not under the sole ownership of the noted individual may be removed from the Huntik Fanon Wiki with no prior warning. Crossover Images Crossover images (images from another animated series, manga, etc.) may not be used under any conditions per conflicting copyrights. Only Huntik images may be used and must be cited with a proper reference and licensing template. Filenames When naming files, it is important to make sure the name describes the file. File names such as File:Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-00h26m08s127.jpg or File:Screen shot 2013-07-26 at 9.32.53 AM.png become very difficult to work with as the file name says nothing about the contents. A less-useful file with such a name would also be more likely simply to be deleted than would a more properly named file. Please be careful about "cute titles" for files, such as calling a file for Hippolyta File:Hippo.png, since they can become deceiving. It's also best to rename all .JPEG files to .jpg as well, since that's much more standard. If someone is manually looking up an image, the likelihood will be that .JPEG will not be entered. Duplicate Images Duplicate images are considered to be images that are identical or which serve the same purpose. Users are requested to keep fan art submissions of the same character to a reasonable number. Any duplicate images will be removed with the highest-quality version remaining on the Huntik Fanon Wiki. Unused Images All artwork submitted to the Huntik Fanon Wiki should have some form of illustrative use. Images that remain unused may be deleted at the administration's sole discretion Official Artwork Licensing: Copyright: Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca Official artwork may be used for characters already existing in the official universe of . Such artwork generally should be restricted to stock art of the character, Amulet, and/or icon. When such images are not available, these images may be filled from screenshots, card scans, or comic scans. All official stock art is owned solely by Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca. Images may be cropped or have backgrounds removed, but doing so does not change the copyright of the image. Edited Images Licensing: Copyright: Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca (generally) Images may be edited in order to represent new characters for a fan-fic. Such artwork is generally still considered to be the sole property of the original copyright holders (Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca) unless sufficiently different from the original work. Highly edited images will be considered to have been created by their editor and should not be reproduced without the express permission of the author. At the same time, these edited images most often are reconstructions of ideas owned by Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca. Self-copyright Images Licensing: Copyright: Image uploader Images that the uploader created from scratch, whether by hand, digitally, or some other medium, may be uploaded and are the preferred form of fan art. In order to qualify as a self-copyrighted image, no other entity may be able to claim ownership of the artwork or of the character. Please note that this may not be used as a loophole to submit crossover artwork. Category:Policy